


Jealousy Can Get Nasty

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Hurt!Jack, Little!Ethan, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, jealous!ethan, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 20 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Ethan gets jealous, Jack gets hurt.





	Jealousy Can Get Nasty

Mark had gone home to visit family for a few days, leaving Tyler to handle Ethan and Jack. Normally, the two got along swimmingly, but today was a rare exception. He’d had to keep a close eye on Ethan today. His boy seemed unreasonably jealous of all the attention Tyler had to spare for Jack, being that he was younger than Ethan. Tyler fed Jack another spoonful of applesauce and Ethan scowled, viciously shoving a few Cheerios into his mouth.

“Ethan, if you keep looking like that, it’ll stick.” Tyler warned nonchalantly, as Jack made a grab for the spoon. “Ah, hey now. That’s my job, silly boy!” he grinned at the baby, pulling it out of reach. “You try and feed yourself, it’ll go everywhere.”

Ethan bristled. Everything about Jack was getting on his nerves today. Why’d he have to be such a stupid baby who couldn’t do anything for himself and just hogged all of the attention? He picked up his cup and made to take another drink, but instead sucked in air. “More juice, please!” he piped up, figuring that a measure of politeness might get him more attention from his Daddy.

Tyler hummed. “Just a minute, baby, I gotta finish up giving Jack his snack.”

Ethan waited a little longer, ignoring the way his Daddy made faces at Jack and generally seemed to be having fun with him. He heaved a sigh and leaned back against his chair. This was taking  _forever!_ Why couldn’t Jack just feed himself? He crossed his arms and glowered at the wall.

It took a few moments—as Jack got more full, it became more difficult to get him to accept the bites—but finally Tyler had managed to finish up getting the boys their snacks. “Alright, Eth. You still want more juice?”

Ethan perked up at the attention, nodding eagerly and holding out his cup.

“Alright, bud. Watch the baby for a sec while I throw this away and get you your juice.” Tyler stood and rounded the table, dropping Jack’s empty applesauce cup in the trash and putting the spoon in the sink. “What do you want to do next?” he asked, pouring a little bit of grape juice into Ethan’s Finding Dory cup.

Jack, of course, made no answer. He just nibbled on his fingers and stared across at Tyler, who gave a goofy grin as he put the juice back in the fridge. Ethan hummed and tilted his head. “Blanket fort?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Tyler agreed, moving back over and handing him the cup. “Don’t drink too fast, bud. Don’t want any tummy aches.”

Ethan kicked his feet a little and took a sip of juice, reaching out with his other hand to hang onto Tyler’s forearm. Tyler ran a hand through Ethan’s hair and sighed softly. “Alright, bud. Let’s get Jack and get to building that fort, hmm?” he gently pried Ethan’s hand off his arm, ignoring the little whines, and held out his arms for Jack. His brows rose as the little dude shook his head. “You wanna walk, honey?” he asked, and Jack’s eyes lit up, grabby hands directed at Tyler. “Alright,” Tyler laughed quietly. “Lemme hold your hands though.” He circled around and held onto both Jack’s hands, helping him balance. “You ready, Jack?” he asked, starting to gently walk backward, Jack shakily following with a look of determination on his face that Tyler thought was frankly adorable. Ethan trailed behind, Mable in one arm as he watched their progress. They made it almost to the sofa before Jack’s legs gave out and he collapsed onto his bottom, defeated whine issuing from his mouth. “Hey, it’s alright, right Eth?” Tyler crouched down and rubbed Jack’s back. “You did a good job, buddy! It’s okay if you can’t make it all the way, you’re too little to walk for long stretches yet. But Ty Ty’s proud of you, though!” he looked pointedly at Ethan, who had started to edge towards the closet where they kept the blankets. “And I bet you Ethan’s proud, too! Right, Eth?” Ethan made no reply. Tyler huffed and took a deep breath for strength as he met Jack’s uncertain gaze. “He’s proud of you,” he assured. “Ethan just doesn’t wanna talk right now.” He tapped the end of Jack’s nose with a finger, startling a giggle from him. “Now you just sit right here with this,” he handed Jack his blankie. “and Ethan and I’ll make us a nice cozy fort so we can hang out, okay?” Jack blinked and nodded, discovering the pacifier clipped to his neckline and sticking it into his mouth. “Why don’t you bring me those blankets, bud?” he told Ethan, who happily scampered over to him and handed him the stack of soft blankets. “Where do we want to go? Hmm… we can use the sofa as a back, or we can go into a corner, or maybe use the coffee table as a part of it?” Tyler thought aloud. “Why don’t we do this…” he draped a dark sheet over the sofa, then backed it up to the wall so it secured the back part. Next, he took two of the dining chairs and clipped the sheet to them to create the sides of the roof, followed by another two for the end. Ducking down, he gestured to Ethan, who handed him the heavy quilts. He chuckled at the look on his Little’s face. “Heavy, right bud?” Ethan nodded vigorously. “And now we just…” he spread them out on the bottom of the floor, creating a little nest of sorts. “And now we add the top blankets,” he took the softer ones from Ethan’s eager hands, and unfolded them, placing them in the top part. “Now, we just need some pillows! Can you go and grab some off the beds for me, Eth? I’m gonna get Jack down here.”

Ethan was too distracted by the fort to really be upset about Tyler’s comment, or that he would be alone with Jack, nodding and hurrying up the stairs. Returning a moment later, he dumped all the pillows from his and Tyler’s beds, along with the ones from the guest bed that Jack used. “Got them!” he chirped happily, and Tyler arranged them comfortably into the fort, Jack leaning up against him with a curious look.

“Good job, bud, thank you!” Tyler murmured with an affectionate smile, as Jack patted at his arm. “Whassamatter, bud?” He asked with a smile, and Jack wiggled his way into his lap, curling around his Ty Ty with a little hum. “Just wanted a cuddle?” He asked, rubbing at Jack’s back. Ethan bristled as he ducked into the fort with Mable in his arms. He curled up beside Tyler and leaned heavily against him, hoping that might get Tyler to pay him some attention. Tyler reached up a hand and petted at Ethan’s hair, grimacing. “We gotta get you in a bath, bud. When’s the last time you washed your hair, buddy?” Ethan leaned into the touch with a noncommittal hum, absolutely not caring about that. He wasn’t big. This was a concern for his Daddy now, and he would take care of it.

“We’ll do one movie, and then we’ll get you two in a bath,” Tyler decided, leaning back and letting the two boys curl up beside him. He dozed lightly for the entirety of  _Cars,_ occasionally waking when one of the boys moved against him. “Alright,” he mumbled sleepily, tugging his arm from beneath Ethan and rubbing at his eyes. “Time for you two to get baths, then a snack and bedtime.” He cradled Jack to his side, the Little pliantly leaning into him as Ethan stood up and took his hand with a yawn. Leading them upstairs, Tyler set Jack down on the floor and set to drawing a bath for the boys, automatically reaching to help as Ethan got his shirt stuck on his head. “Alright, bud. Climb in and I’ll get you all squeaky clean while Jack waits.” Tyler knelt down and handed Ethan one of his rubber duckies to play with while he wet his hair and started to scrub.

Once he’d gotten Ethan into his clean pajamas, Tyler undressed Jack and got him into the tub of clean water. “Here we go,” he crooned softly, with a smile as he washed Jack’s hair, laughing as he melted into the touches. “That feel good?” he asked, and Jack hummed. Tyler smiled. “Good. You’re gonna be so sleepy by the end of this, bud, I can tell.”

“Right, you stay here and watch Jack for a sec, I’m gonna go down and let Chica back in,” Tyler murmured, leaving the two of them sitting near the top of the stairs. As he turned to leave, Jack whined loudly, reaching out as tears appeared in his eyes. “Hey, it’s alright, bud,” Tyler offered kindly. “I won’t be gone long, and then we can all go to bed.” He turned and left the two sitting there, Jack’s sniffling making him feel like an awful caretaker as he hurried to let the dog back in.

Ethan bristled, getting more angry by the millisecond as Jack cried and his Daddy constantly pandered to the baby. It wasn’t fair! Jack shouldn’t get all his Daddy’s attention! It  _wasn’t fair!_

It happened suddenly, hands shooting out and catching both boys off guard. There was a squeak and a flash of green hair and all the sudden Jack’s cries increased in volume, laying in a heap at the foot of the stairs as he held onto his arm. Horrified, Ethan scrambled back to press against the wall, Tyler and Chica running towards the source of all the commotion. Tyler sank down and assessed the situation, heart in his throat as he looked up at Ethan.

“What the hell happened, I was gone for two seconds!” He pressed his hand to Jack’s shoulder and spoke up. “Jack? Jack, is it your arm? Can you tell me if anything else hur—shit!” He growled, noting the bruising and the slight blood around Jack’s eye. “Ethan, goddamnit, you are in so much trouble! Now get your ass down here and help me get him to the car.”

Ethan uncurled himself and slowly made his way downstairs, but Jack sat up once Ethan got close and shook his head. “No. No, not you.” His gaze turned to Tyler. “Please. Just you.”

Tyler nodded and pointed to the corner. “You get your ass in that corner and don’t fucking move until I get him home.” He growled. “Now, do you wanna change real fast and put on something other than this onesie to go see the doctor or?” Jack gave a little painful nod and Tyler smiled. “Alright bud. Lemme go grab you a shirt and some sweats real quick.” Tyler practically ran up the stairs, dashing back down quickly and dropping to his knees and hurrying to unsnap the onesie. “Here we go, buddy.” Tyler crooned softly, grimacing as Jack let out a little grunt of pain as his arm was manipulated into the tee. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” He bracketed his face in his hands, gently stroking Jack’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Can you tell me where you are in headspace right now? I know that must have hurt and scared you, but I need to know if you can handle things at the doctor or if you want me to.” Jack took a shuddering breath and leaned into Tyler’s hands. “Would rather you do.” He finally mumbled, as Tyler helped him to stand up. “Alright, bud. Let’s get you to the hospital then. Ethan, don’t move from that spot till I get back.”

Tyler didn’t stop being angry at Ethan the entire three hours it took to get Jack processed and back into the car with his medicine and his cast arm. Jack seemed to be fluctuating, but sort of Big as they drove through the dark streets back home, and Tyler was eager to get him medicated and into bed. Then he could call Mark and deal with Ethan. Parking the car, he helped Jack out and gently nudged him towards the stairs. “Come on. Let’s go get these pills in you so you can get some sleep.” He guided Jack upstairs by his good elbow and got him tucked into bed, handing him a glass of water and two of the pain pills from the doctor. Jack gratefully swallowed them down and Tyler took the glass back. “Doc says that should help you sleep, too,” he made sure to put Jack’s comfort items nearby. “Let me know if you need me. Get some rest, buddy.” He cracked the door as he left, finally approaching Ethan, who was sitting in the corner, arms around his knees and looking weighed down by his actions.

Tyler moved in slowly, kneeling down. “Hey, bud. Are you ready to talk?” he asked quietly, sitting down beside Ethan, who didn’t move a muscle. Tyler laid a hand on Ethan’s shoulder and squeezed softly. “Listen, I won’t say that I’m not upset with you. I am. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore, buddy.”

Ethan didn’t respond.

“Ethan?” Tyler tried, sharper this time, worried at the lack of response. “Ethan, hey, look at me!” Tyler lowered himself slightly, bringing himself into Ethan’s line of sight. “Eth?”

Ethan let out a pathetic little mewl, shrinking in on himself.

“Oh, it’s okay, bud. C’mere.” Tyler manhandled the lanky boy until he was sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and curling him close. Ethan sat there passively. “That was very mean, Ethan. You shouldn’t have hurt Jack like that. We’re lucky it wasn’t worse than what it was, with all those stairs.” He murmured softly, and Ethan flinched. Tyler stroked his hair softly. “You gotta tell me what this is all about, bud. I can’t read your mind.”

It was a good several minutes before Ethan finally spoke up. “Was jealous. Got mad ‘cause he was gettin’ all the attention.” It was small and barely perceptible, and Tyler felt his heart drop.

“Ethan,” he spoke firmly. “You  _know_ Jack’s just a baby, and he can’t do most things for himself. But if you felt like you weren’t getting enough attention, you could have just told me.” He was a little exasperated. It felt like every time Mark went away they had to go through this. “Hurting your friend isn’t exactly the best way to get the good kind of attention. Uncle Mark won’t be happy to get that phone call from me.”

Ethan’s fingers twisted into Tyler’s shirt. “M’sorry,” he mumbled, feeling that heavy sadness play up in his chest again—he didn’t have any more tears, he’d cried them all while everyone was at the hospital.

“Don’t apologize to me, buddy. You ought to be apologizing to Jack, but we need to let him rest for a good while before he wakes up. Just be extra gentle with him.”

Ethan nodded softly, and Tyler patted his back. “Alright buddy, get on up to bed. I’ll be there when I get off the phone with Mark.”

It was a short but emotionally charged conversation, and one Tyler was glad to finally hang up on as he trudged up the stairs to his room and crawled into bed beside Ethan, who was sleeping fitfully. Curling around Ethan, Tyler sighed heavily. Needless to say Mark was upset, and insisting that he be on the soonest flight back home so he could see to Jack. Ethan, of course, would have to be suitably punished the next day for hurting Jack, but it wouldn’t be anything too big because both boys had already been suitably traumatized today. Ethan shifted closer and Tyler couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the sleepy cuddles he was receiving. What a sweet boy. Even if he did need to work on his jealous streak.


End file.
